Pinkie Pie's Fishing Adventure
' Pinkie Pie's Fishing Adventure '''is a four-part premature interquel for A Mobian Among Choujins. Story 'Part 1: The Contest' One day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends decide to go camping. While everypony was busy setting up camp, Pinkie Pie decided to go fishing until an Earth Pony named Big Catch shows up and irks Pinkie to the point of challenging him to a fishing contest for the lake commentated by Applejack and Spike. After the contest ended, the two competitors were in a grapple for one more fish. Big Catch won the tug-o-war that followed, but Rainbow Dash began to argue with him over it resulting in him trying to hit Dash with the fish only for it to hit Pinkie with her pole still on it. Before anypony could react, a walrus steals the fish and her pole. Pinkie Dove in to recover the pole but gets knocked out. 'Part 2: The stranger from Gallopagos Island' After waking up from her ordeal, Pinkie meets Clam Clop who gave her a cupcake with a special ingrediant to temporarily give her the ability to breathe underwater long enough to make the trip to his home, Gallopagos Island. There she met Paradise, a native Earth Pony who brought her to her village where she runs into Derpy Hooves. After ranting to the writer (who left for lunch during it), the two are introduced to the village chief who shows them a wall with a giant picture of Pinkie's Cutie Mark. 'Part 3: Champion, Weilder, Party Animal! The famous treasure-hunting unicorn, Goldie arrives after Pinkie is informed about the Element of Itself and the the Fragment of Harmony. When introductions were out of the way, she, Pinkie, Derpy and Paradise move on into a jungle where they find dangers from the Oder Blocker Guy to the walrus revealing himself to be Professor Thaddeus Q. Blubberton. After rescuing Fluttershy, she reveals that Ponyville is being atttacked by Griffins who ponynapped her and Rarity. Just then, Gilda and a Pegasus named Scratch show up with an army. '''Part 4: Ponyville's darkest hour (In a while) As Pinkie and the others are dealing with the situation back on Gallopagos, Ponyville is dealing with the Griffins damaging everything. It is revealed that Fluttershy, after Gilda's last visit, is the only one who has griffin-proofed her property. As Twilight and Co. were making plans of getting to Fluttershy's, Apple Bloom reveals that she, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo have been working on a network of tunnels around the town. When they got to Fluttershy's property, two mysterious beings show up much to the Griffins' terror. Returning to the situation on Gallopagos, Pinkie and Clam Clop manage to rescue Rarity from a Kraken. After that, they, along with Zecora make it up Mt. Gallopagos, but Scratch was there and jumps into the volcano for no specific reason. Zecora then advises Pinkie and Rarity to head back down...Pinkie then takes over the last paragraph which she breaks. Trivia *This story was not originally intended to to be part of the When Heroes Unite Metaseries. *This is the only story in the series that uses a narrative format. Category:Series